proof happy
by assmonkey11
Summary: this is a first as relly meets and proof happy but what happens read and find out
1. poof happy

this is a story were alex r and relly meet maya and relly were walking through the city when they came across the family resturater and went in and alex waited on them and over heard them talking about how they where guys and got an idea and thand this could be a win win because she wants some dick she brings them there subs and says miss can you come with me and says not you miss just her as they walk in the freezer and ask her how would you like to be a guy ooo I would love that relly says alex says close your eyes and pulls out her wired and turns relly into a guy and now open your eyes now look at yourself and she says ooo my gosh I'm a guy but how never mind that now I need you to do something for me anything I need someone to fuck me o ok I can do that both of them are happy alex gets on her knees and unbutton relly's plants and pulls them down and her panties and out pops a 16 inch dick alex eyes just open up wide and starts licking the tip of it and is now sucking it deeper and deeper until all 16 inchs are in her mouth sucking on it faster and rubbing her balls until relly blows in her mouth as she drinks it all and licks her lips and says I need more ok laughting as alex takes off her shirt and bra seeing a c cup tits slowly taking off her pants and panties tou have a great body alex she smiles and pushes relly on the groud and try's to fit all 16 inchs of his dick into her small tight wet pussy after she has all of the biggest dick she has ever seen in herstarting to bounce up and down on it just moaning OO YES IM LOVING THIS as relly is grabbing alexs tits leaving hand plants and them relly gets up and blends alex over the chir and smash it in alex even tighter ass ooo yeah you love that don't you oooo yes fuck me harder and deeper starts to smack her ass turning it to pink then red as alex is loving every min of ot grabbing her tits yelling FUCK ME HARDER DEEPER keep it up I'm cumming alex moans ooo my gosh as she fault as relly moans ALEX IM CUMMMING! ALEX ALEX as she pulls out and cums on her back just as alex comes to. parts two to come


	2. poof happy part 2 mayas turn

alex just came to and she sees she has cum all over her body and relly is just sitting there smiling at alex time to turn you back maya was woudeing what was taking so long she walks back they maya says hey whats going on alex gets scard and turns around and hits maya with the spill and now shes a guy wheres relly is all maya could say and relly says I'm right here your a guy but how look down your a guy two what? alex is thinkg lets have some more fun alex looks at relly and says lets join maya in yeah she says what maya says the two girls says shut up your love it ok she says as they starts to kiss and undress him take off his shirt bra pants and panties the three are now nude they kiss they was down to his dick as alex suck mayas dick as relly licks her pussy as he rubs his own dick all of them are loving it moaning faster deeper get that fist in me girl she does as she is told ramming her fist in deep up to her elbow as maya cums on alex face and she licks it up get that dick I'm my ass maya and relly fuck my pussy again as they are just slaming into her they are all just loving that deep wet tight ass and pussy and alex is loving having two big dicks in her as they are bouncing her up and down on there dicks each gabing one of her tits alex cums on there dicks then relly and maya pull out don't stop alex says were not just changing relly put her dick in alex mouth and maya put her in alex pussy as alex backs in to her dick maya is ramming alex in to relly having her deep thout her a they are all loving the feeling and moan fuck yeah fuck me suck that dick fuck my pussy just all of them cum relly cumming in alex mouth she is choking on it swallowing it all as she cums on mayas dick and maya cums in her pussy relly and alex gets dress and maya tells ales to lick her dick clean alex lick and sucks it dry mmmm yeah maya gets dress time to turn you guys back in to girl and poof back to nomal we got to do this again sometime fuck yeah as maya and relly walk out into the steert and alex goes up stairs and to bed the end.


End file.
